Wazz Wrong With Fang
by first-2-fall-last-2-know
Summary: b4 it was No Name Yet...The Cullen meet the Flock at school.Bella gets jealous of Max.But there's something wrong with Fang will they be able to figure it out before the worse happens. Fax and other pairings
1. New Kids

**Umm. I've decided to write another twi/max crossover cept when their in school (the Cullens). So like ya…Bella's goina get Jello it's going to be sooooooo funny. I thinks it during Eclipse well Edward's back so ya. Umm after TFW for Maximum Ride.**

**Edward's POV**

I ran up the porch and rang the bell. I heard Bella stumble as she came to get the door. I listened as she fumbled with the lock. She finally opened the door with some difficulty. I reached down and grabbed her hand intertwine our fingers. I watched as she studied me. I did the same starting with her rosy lips going on and finally ending at her chocolate brown.

"Love unless you want to be late for class we better get going." I told her never looking away from her eyes. I leaned down and her soft lips met mine. Bella wrapped her hands around my neck. I soon lifted my head breaking the kiss and Bella's grip on my neck.

"Let's be off then" Bella said she looked dazzled. We walked to the car. I opened the door. Then I ran to the driver's seat. I got in and started driving. As we approached the school I could her people's thoughts.

_Who are the new peoples?_

_The emo one's HOTT!!!_

_Hmm I wonder if she's got a girlfriend._

_The pale on is so CUTE_

_She so angelic_

As walked into the building the thought's got worse and I started to ignore the crowd around us and started concentrating on finding them. Right now I really felt sorry for Jasper since he could feel people's emotion. Bella and I made our way to our class our holding hands. When we got to the class room we sat down_._ The bell rang and the teacher called the class to an order. Then they walked in 4 of them.

(**A/N** **so like ya sorry for a bad Edward POV)**

**Bella's POV**

When we walked into the class room the Bell rang. Edward was right we were going to be late. But then he was like always right except on one thing JAKE WAS _NOT_ DANGEROUS. I grimaced at the thought of my best friend and werewolf he was going to kill me for not visiting him in like forever. Even Charlie had been bugging me about it.

Just then three students walked into the class. I haven't seen them here before. There were four of them. The first was a girl she pretty tall and had had blondish brownish hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. Behind her was a guy with long black hair and dark eyes. Some of his bangs covered his eyes making him look emo. Next came a tall pale guy with strawberry blond hair. There was something about his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. Last came a blond she had big innocent blue eyes and reminded me of Alice. She looked so innocent. Some of the girls started whispering and giggling. Mike and Tyler started whispering. They had gotten over their competition for me. They walked over to the teacher's desk.

"I presume your Maxine, Jeff Smith, and Angelica and Nick Blaire"** (A/N sorry for the weird last name my sis wazz watching Gossip Girl so there's where I got the name Blaire)** Mr. Berty our English teacher said.

"Yup but its Max _not_ Maxine" Max said looking angry

"Well Max you can sit in the back desks across from Edward and Bella"

When Max looked over to where Mr. Berty was pointing she tensed up. Nick….I think looked tense. They were staring at Edward did they know our secret?

**EDWARDS POV**

They seemed so tense when they saw me I watched out of the side of my vision as they whispered to each other. To soft for human t loud for a vampire. There was something special about them. Their heart beat was faster and they smelled different like birds plus they had extra air sacs….

"I thought you said there were no more erasers" Nick whispered at Max. Max just sat there rubbing her temple. Erasers what was up with that? Strange kids

"Fang chill she's telling the truth…he knows about us but only by his senses. He doesn't know what we are. He doesn't know our secret. I think his name Edward. His mind works so fast… but he's defiantly not human" Angelica said….wait who was Fang and how does she now about me.

"Anyone care t explain to the blind Guy what's going on?"

"Ok g we got an eraser looking thing that Angel says isn't an eraser who's trying to figure out what we are. He hasn't. Got it" Max said I wasn't even going to try to do the names maybe it was nick names

"Oh I think he can read people's mind plus he's like a century old" Angelica said okay know these kids were scaring I me I knew I could take them but still.

When the class ended they were the first to leave.

As school went on they were all I could think about I couldn't understand how they knew. The next class I met with them was one of the only classes without Bella. Instead with Alice. Max sat with me but sat o the edge of her sit. Iggy/Jeff sat with Alice.

**ALICE POV**

When I walked into the classroom saw there was someone sitting in the seat beside me.

"Hello my name is Alice"

"Jeff"

Just then I realized something he was blind. He carefully raised his hands and felt my face mesmerizing my features he started at my neck and went up.

"Thanks," he said "you're really pretty you know"

**IGGY POV**

When I felt her face felt her pulse. She didn't have one this was getting scarier by the second. Her skin was ICE cold. I had to tell Max

**A/N**

**Ya me first chappie is done read, review, and LOVE. **

**~First -2-Fall~**


	2. Authors Note

A/N

Sorry just another boring A/N. I'm going to go to my relatives' house for a while and they don't have a comp or internet so I can't update. Ya then later I might go to Singapore. Ya I'm really sorry. But I'll get bored so I'll probably think of genius beyond genius ideas for my stories like I might do one about after BD for a Twilight FanFic. Ya. So really sorry. Can't wat till New Mon come out + you now in twilight Jasper he's in Avatar. I find that sorta of strange but who cares JAKSON RATHBONE IS AWESOME!!!!!!! Ya so review and when I get back I'll update really long chappies. TTYL or UYL (update you later)

Bye ~first-2-fall~


	3. Stalker

**FILLER CHAPPIE ALERT**

**Max's POV**

The rest of the day was a blur. At lunch I caught up with the others Angel didn't have lunch with us we walked into the lunch room got our food took triple of everything the lunch wasn't the best but I wasn't complaining so yeah. I did a 360 around the room the Cullen's were sitting with a bunch of kids I couldn't remember all their names Edward glanced at me before someone started a conversation with him. I looked at my flock they were eating quietly Fang was really tense. Iggy looked really worried and tense to I looked at him He wasn't even eating his food.

"Ig what's wrong," I asked

"Nothing," he muttered then looked down. I glared at me he seemed to be able to feel my gaze because he looked at me then sighed

** "**In class I felt that Alice girl skin," he said under his breath I had to strain to listen looking at his hands "she was pretty," he continued I glanced at her he was right but then he continued "that wasn't it her skin it it was so cold and she she didn't have a pulse,"

**Edward's POV**

The new kids walked into the lunch room they piled up on lunch they were so compelling they walked to an empty table the table we used to sit at they made their way and sat don the boys seemed so agitated. They were eating a lot of food yet they were so skinny. I listened to the room around me their heartbeat was off the three of tiers was pretty much the same all except for the Nick guy his was faster and more off.

"Ig what's wrong," Max asked

"Nothing," he muttered then looking down. She stared at him he somehow knew it then answered whispering

"In class I felt that Alice girl skin," I mentally glared at Alice how could she do something so rash "she was pretty," he continued Max glanced at us "that wasn't it her skin it it was so cold and she she didn't have a pulse," I stared at him how did he know that we were so DEAD then the words of Angelica came back to me

"Fang chill she's telling the truth…he knows about us but only by his senses. He doesn't know what we are. He doesn't know our secret. I think his name Edward. His mind works so fast… but he's defiantly not human"

They knew WAY too much! Suddenly the Nick guy let out a low growl and started shaking he whispered something glanced at me but Max put her hand on his shoulder whispered something e seemed to calm down a bit that was weird…

~ Later ~

**Still Edwards**

I could tell Alice was getting angry with me she was so annoyed but those kids they were so compelling it was so strange I had walked past Nick during P.E and let me tell you those kids were Fast but anyway when I walked past him he smelly different and not in a good way I ad smelt the odor before though I didn't know where it was so weird he also smelt like a bird like he hung out with them A LOT

**Max's POV**

School finally ended me and the rest of the flock went to the forest behind the school and we took off. We went to Nudge and Gazzy's school they were already done waiting for us. Nudge was talking to someone she saw us smiled at her friend and waved and walked toward us. Gazzy followed behind. Nudge and Fang immediately started talking about school. Gazzy and Iggy started talking bout something girl's…bombs I decided no to tell the others now about our new found discovery just yet.

~ Later ~

After Dinner ad homework I looked outside the living room o the house that Jeb had bought it was really nice but yea I starred out the window I looked at Iggy and Fang

"What do you think they are," Fang asked

"I don't know maybe a new experiment or I don't know a new threat," Iggy said "But don't if it is we'll kick some series butt," I nodded Iggy said goodnight and left.

"Fang do do you have the feeling we're being watched" I stared out the window again. Fang came behind me putting his hands on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok Max," he whispered to me

**Fang's POV**

I sniffed the air around us I smelt a bad sickly sweet sent in the woods it was repulsive.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe they had discovered me from where I was hiding in tree I was 150% that I couldn't be spotted. My phone started vibrating

"What is it Alice," I said probably trying to beg me to let her kidnap Alice for a shopping spree

"Don't what is it me you stalker stop following those kids around you do realize that you have a girlfriend and soon to come fiance and if you don't go to her in like a minute her future going to disappear so get on it you sap,"

"Thanks Alice," she huffed and hung up I had one last glance at her before I was gone


	4. Moonlight Dreams

Heyo peoples sorry for not updating but PLEAZE PLEAZE PLEAZE forgive me

Anyway I got a Fiction Press account so like check it out my story

http://www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/2764574/1/Moonlight_Dreams

REVIEW PLEASE well ya

I'll update if you do…PLEASE I'll update any story for like a BUNCH of chappies

Thanks

love ya

~ first-2-fal-last-2-know ~


	5. THE FATE OF THE STORY RESTS IN UR HANDS

**OK people i have a question**

**you can answer by my poll or by review PM or whatever**

**In Vampires,Werewolves, Avian Hybrids or in Wazz Wrong With Fang should Tanya from the Denali Coven get with James Griffith a.k.a Iggy Strawberry Bond for Strawberry Bond or Not**

**So your choices are **

1 NO WAYY!!! In Vampires,Werewolves, Avian Hybrids

2 Heck Ya!!! In Vampires,Werewolves, Avian Hybrids

3 Like Yaa!!! In Wazz Wrong With Fang

4 or Why the Heck Would I Care

5 That's The Most Stupidest Idea in Wazz Wrong With Fang

**Ok THE CHOICE IS YOU'RE THE FATE OF THIS BOOKS ARE IN YOUR HANS MY LOVELIES**

**REMEMBER REVIEW USE THE POLL OR P.M  
**

**~First-2-Fall~ **


End file.
